


【真·友情向】同居人的悲剧

by Cuiyuningxiang



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Multi, Sub Sherlock Holmes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuiyuningxiang/pseuds/Cuiyuningxiang
Summary: 华福是一对标记了的DS，但可惜不是因为爱情，而是因为各种意义上的智障因素。





	【真·友情向】同居人的悲剧

**Author's Note:**

> Dom（支配）/sub（服从）世界观，这是个非常合适开车的世界观但抱歉我打算沙雕到底。  
> 不完全确保不会出现R-18内容，但是即使出现了也不代表进入了爱情范畴。

华福是一对标记了的DS，但可惜不是因为爱情，而是因为各种意义上的智障因素。  
Sub的标记没有伴侣的Dom是不能碰的，一旦空手碰到就会自动结成一对。正常情况下sub会在公共场合单手戴着特质的皮手套遮住手背上的标记，但是上次Holmes在Watson的狗身上做实验的时候，为了方便摁住狗，又是在自己家里，就把手套摘了。在他举起针管的时候，右手被手忙脚乱冲过来的Watson一把抓住，悲剧就这么发生了。  
两人就这么结成了DS的标记，但同为Dom，正在和Watson谈恋爱的玛丽表示不介意自己家里多个sub，而Watson表示我可以用对上帝的爱发誓我对这个人没有那方面的兴趣，Holmes也表示完全同上。于是这件事就这么安稳下来了，幸好Holmes本来也做好了孤独一生的准备。  
但DS的关系在互动的过程中给两人带来了很大的问题。

第一，就算再怎么尽量避免在合作的过程中命令到sub，职业的特殊性也会让两人时不时出岔子。

“Watson！”Holmes气喘吁吁地从街的另一头跑过来，头发一团乱，脸上还沾着煤灰。“该死的，你就不能少说两句话吗？”他劈头盖脸地就质问道，这是他们在标记之后第一次联合办案。  
“Holmes？”Watson一脸疑惑。  
“你知道你自己干了什么吗。”Holmes就差没翻白眼了。他看起来呼吸急促，焦躁，甚至还有点生气。  
“我干了什么？你不是去追那个逃犯了吗？怎么又回来了？”Watson一边转而质问对方，一边回想。  
当时的场景有点混乱，他也没多想什么。对方拿着刀，那把白刃的光在他记忆里一闪，他当时提示性地喊了一句：“他手上有刀！”。没有其他了。  
他又仔细看了看面前矮自己半头的男人，有点脏，但是没什么明显的伤口。就是表情有点奇怪，像是在忍着什么，现在连脸都涨红了，这个颜色可不是那点跑步能达到的程度。他又看了看，突然脑中医学院和军队里的经验在脑海中电光一闪。  
呼吸急促，面红，出汗，以及这种紧盯着对方的眼神。  
“我触发了什么开关了吗？”儿时经验问题？这种机关经常会在幼年或青春期的时候埋下，别人听来很正常的话，可能会让某个特定的sub的机关突然触发。比如，最不幸的情况，有些人听到打开果酱罐子的声音就会陷入这种焦虑。这是因为儿童期sub的初始服从对象就是母亲，直到青春期这种依赖才会逐渐淡化，可能是某种进化导致的保护机制。Watson竭力回忆医学院里学到的知识，以及他在军营里见过的sub们各式各样的开关。  
是的，军营里。Sub是很好的服从者，所以军营的各个阶层，无论高低，都有很多sub。虽然一般将军还是会由Dom担任，但是sub也不是没出过名将。  
Holmes眼神有点呆滞地偏了偏头，身体有点摇晃，像是有点听不懂Watson在说什么。好吧，OK，违抗本能的时间越长，sub的精神状态就会越差。  
但是……Sherlock Holmes，这个人的开关会是什么，Watson真的是想象不出来。在军营里，也有壮汉看到有人做些特别的手势就会没法控制。一般这种秘密都只有标记了的DS才会共享，或者是有保密义务的医生。所以实际上，帮这种小忙Watson在军营里早就轻车熟路了。  
于是他熟练地直视着Holmes，下颌抬起，摆出一个有支配性的标准表情，问道：“好吧，Sherlock，两个问题，1，逃犯怎么样了？”  
Holmes明显放松了下来，神志模糊的眼神稍微清楚了一点，他的手大致做了个背到身后的动作，但不是很明显：“抓住了，绑好了。”  
Watson点点头，如果不是违抗了本能这么长时间，sub一般也不会反应到这个程度，以Holmes的性格，肯定是不管不顾地解决了才会回来：“2，我干了什么？”  
“呃……sir，呃，你愿意让我叫你sir吗？因为我现在，有点……”Holmes还是直勾勾地盯着自己Dom的眼睛，就像没法命令自己移开一样，他混乱地做了个手势，似乎有点喘不上气。  
知道sub在表达什么，Watson点了下头。  
Holmes的肩膀又放松了一点，表情从紧张焦虑转向了可能有些过于放松的恍惚。他允许自己把视线移开Watson的脸，看向下方。  
“你在我冲过去之前，按了一下我的后颈。Sir。”  
“那是你的开关吗？”Watson很有兴趣地问道。  
“是的，sir。”Holmes完全平静了下来。  
“你还有别的开关吗？”  
侦探像是终于找回了一点现实感，眼睛轻轻左右转了转：“咱们可以换个地方讨论这件事吗？sir。”  
Watson也才惊觉自己是有点被自己的sub占据了注意力，还在大街上就直接问起了这种问题。他暗自责怪了下自己，Dom在这种情况下，有保护sub的义务。又简短地点了下头，继续用相对高压的语气对侦探说：“可以，先回到公寓，你再开口说话。”  
Holmes呼了口气，点了点头。视线没有再跟Watson碰上。  
确实有的sub更喜欢放低视线表示服从，也有Dom喜欢这样。但是Watson还是比较倾向于能看到对方的眼睛。回头得跟他说说这件事，他默默记下。  
公寓的门一关上，Watson就转身靠在了门上。  
“你可以说话了。”  
“好的，sir。”  
“其他的开关？”  
“我不喜欢被人看到上半身没穿衣服。”  
“你知道，有些sub会比较倾向于描述开关是他们喜欢的事情。”  
“都一样，sir。我不喜欢被强行拖入这种状态。”  
“OK，OK，当然。我不会故意在你没干错事并且没卷入什么糟糕事态并且没惹怒我或者Mary的情况下对你做这些的。”  
“你几乎就是在表达你保留随时对我做这些的权力了，sir。”  
“你知道就好，Shey’shey.（Holmes他哥对他的小名）”  
Holmes突然不由自主地抖了一下，他的视线慌张地抬起来，正好和Watson对上了。  
Watson挑起了一根眉毛。  
“哇哦，这个也是？你是怎么在你哥身边活下来的。”  
Holmes居然真的挣扎着对自己的Dom翻了一个白眼，虽然之后立即垂下了视线：“刚刚出现，sir。可能是标记的结果。”  
Watson忍不住笑了出来，他努力压抑住声音不想被状态正好的sub听见。当然，当然，Holmes不可能是一般的sub。  
想了想，他两步走上前去，抬起手，戴着皮手套的手一把按在了侦探的后颈上，轻轻在那里摩挲起来。  
刚刚还在习惯性反抗的侦探以肉眼可见地速度逐渐失去了冷静，他的眼睛睁大看向了Watson，头却在Dom手掌的碰触下不由自主地低下。他的呼吸逐渐急促起来，身体轻轻晃动，像是要努力继续挺直腰杆站稳，身体却有些不听使唤。  
Watson看着sub在自己手下的变化，忍不住露出了微笑。也许和这个混球的标记也有没那么操蛋的一面。至少他在服从的状态下还是留下了些sub的可爱的。  
现在Holmes已经浑身都在抖了，显然，不想在Dom命令之前就跪下的最后一点自尊还在苦苦支持，就等好医生的一句话了。  
“可以了，跪下吧。”  
Holmes像是失控了似的用力闭了一下眼睛，咽了一口口水。他屏住呼吸，然后，慢慢地，顺着Watson在后颈上的力道，一条腿先跪下，然后两个膝盖都放在了地上。  
侦探彻底跪坐在医生的裤腿边上。  
他的腰像是再也撑不住了一样弯回自然的弧形状态，双手一边颤抖，一边慢慢往身后伸去，他抬起头，向自己的sir征求允许。  
Watson点了点头：“把手背到背后。”  
于是侦探的两只手在腰后面交握，紧紧攥住。他的头也低垂下来，呼出一口长气，彻底地放松下来。  
“感觉安全了？”Watson故意调笑道。  
“是的，sir。”平时话多得说不完的sub声音有点懒洋洋的。  
“看着我的眼睛说话，Sherlock。以后跟我说话的时候都要这样。”  
“好的，sir。”地上的侦探把头抬了起来。  
“从这个视角看咱们的房间，感觉如何？”  
Holmes转头看了看周围，又看回Watson的脸。  
“一切都看起来很大，sir。”他严肃地回答他。  
从Holmes嘴里听到这种话，这个场景差点没让Watson喷笑出来。  
他忍住，“我真应该让你多待在这种状态。你喜欢这样吗？Sherlock。”  
“我以为我肯定会被吓坏……但我很喜欢。”Holmes喃喃道，抬头看向Watson，神情中带着一丝不明显的感激。  
看向sub投向自己的毫无杂念的信任眼神，Watson不由露出一个满意的微笑。  
能得到sub这样勇敢无畏的信任，在他看来，正是作为Dom的快乐之处。  
而Holmes也回了他一个十分真诚，甚至对他自己来说有点傻气的微笑。虽然想同样感激这样的信任，但是Watson还是有想要喷笑出来的冲动。甚至还有点想抬个相机来，即使只是为了之后恶心Holmes。  
自诩机敏过人的侦探总是在想笑的时候板着脸，并不愉快的时候假笑。他也有办法表现温暖或者赞赏，不过毫无芥蒂的微笑，即使是多年的老友，Watson也从没在他脸上看到过。侦探总是在用各种各样的表情操纵别人。  
他想了想，伸手下去，拍了拍侦探的头发。  
然后嫌恶地发现沾了一手的汗和灰。  
是了，两个人都太专注于侦探突如其来的状况，都忘了刚刚其实才结束一场追捕。  
“站起来。”  
Sub惊讶地看了他一眼。  
Watson又想了想，要不然干脆趁洗澡把这个状况也一起解决了。  
“你有偏爱的安全词吗？”  
“没有，sir。”  
“那就按传统的Green，Yellow，Red来了。现在，把你的衣服脱掉。”Dom扬起了下巴，向浴室示意了一下。  
“在这？”  
“在这。”  
侦探站起来，有点不知所措地咽了口口水。  
这种要求在D和S的关系里很常见。Sub们渴望服从，即使没有性吸引的关系，这个过程中的羞辱和艰难也足以让sub体会到服从的状态。  
不如说，没有性吸引关系可能更好。  
显然Holmes也感觉到了这里的意思，他又咽了口口水，然后慢慢地把背后的手松开，伸向自己的衣服。  
他先手有些抖地把大衣脱下，转身挂到了沙发背上。然后摘下脏成一团的围巾，任其掉到地上。衬衫底下就是皮肤，他的手一边伸向领结，一边死死不动地盯着Dom的眼睛，解下来的领结被扔到沙发上。  
得到下一次点头许可之后，他自暴自弃地快速解开了衬衫的所有扣子，然后把衣服脱下来，混乱地扔向沙发，但是没扔准，落到了地上。  
但是男人已经完全没有精力去自己纠正这个错误了，而是站在原地，深呼吸着，试图保持重心的稳定。  
Watson记得自己室友的开关里有一项是“被人看到上身赤裸。”想必这个开关在很多时候相当的不方便吧。不知道他去地下拳场的时候是怎么解决这个问题的。  
侦探最后难为情地看了医生一眼，医生以无可无不可的专业态度转了转脖子，双手叉腰。  
“脱下下半身的衣服，然后到浴室里去。”  
而侦探看了Dom一会儿，点了点头，似乎想说什么，但只是发出了一些气音。  
大概是已经连说话的力气都没有了，很好。  
Sub一旦和Dom标记，就会有规律地需要得到这样的状态。而每次越强地得到满足，就越能早些解决这次的问题。当然，也有很多成为配对的DS会常常进行这些，仅仅是为了开心。  
至于自己和Holmes，Watson还没有想好。本来他以为自己会规律地完成任务，然后平时就放Holmes出去爱怎么浪怎么浪。但是现在他有点不确定了，也许应该和Mary商量一下，Holmes完全可以像家庭宠物一样，得到两个Dom的关爱，只要Watson明确指定Mary可以和自己有同样的权力，侦探自己也同意的话。  
没有sub的服从，Dom的支配就没有任何意义。可惜，这并不是每个Dom都明白的道理。  
Holmes把手伸到裤带上，慢慢解开，一边紧盯着Watson的脸。  
Dom点点头，示意他做的是正确的，于是sub就把裤子快速脱了下来。  
“好，去浴室。”  
“好的，sir。”Holmes又深呼吸了一口，手背在身后，腰杆挺得笔直。他踮了踮脚，尽量装成自己平时什么都不在乎的样子，转过身试图自然地走开。只有在背后攥得死紧的手显示出他实际上的内心感受。  
Watson跟着Holmes跨过了浴室的门槛，“打开水，等热了再进去。”  
Sub一板一眼地遵从指示，跨进了浴缸，然后回头看着Watson，头发贴在脸上。  
“就正常地把你自己洗干净。头发，身体。”  
男人收回视线，开始顺从地擦洗自己的身体。过程中，有意无意地略过了自己状态普通的器官，Watson也没有特意要求。  
洗好头发，男人把自己擦干净，自动等待下一步指示。  
Watson点点头：“跟我出来。”  
于是Holmes就这么全身赤裸着从浴室里出来。Watson一回头，正好看到他打了个冷战。  
他挑起一根眉毛，身后的男人虽然冷得发抖，却没有一丝要求衣服的意思。显然对这种为了服从而忍受不适的过程有着一定的喜好。  
但Dom想了想，还是指着浴袍说：“把那件衣服穿上。”  
然后走到自己平时爱坐的椅子上，随便从旁边的沙发抽了个垫子出来，扔在脚边的地上。“穿好了就到这跪着。你可以跪到你自己满意为止。”  
于是过了一会儿，光着脚但是不再打战的侦探，就无声无息地走过来，跪到他的脚边。  
Watson读起了这天的报纸，上面的大案子今天已经被两个人侦破了，当然，主要还是跪在他脚边这位的功劳。这点Watson从来不会否认。  
他心不在焉地伸出手去摸摸对方的头发和后颈，对方自然地把头颅贴到伸来的手掌上。被抚摸了一会儿后颈后，又转头用脸颊去磨蹭。  
之后一定要跟Mary商量，让他来当宠物。  
Watson心里默默打算着。  
当然，我绝对不会再参与他的案件狂热。但是我至少可以给他提供个住的地方。  
就这样过了一段时间，等Watson的报纸看到末尾，他的脚边传来了衣物摩挲的声音，旁边的人不安地动弹了一会儿，发出了还有点迷茫，但已经十分尴尬的声音：“……我没想过这会是这样的。”  
“清醒了？”Watson把报纸放下，笑容中充满了调侃，和得意。  
Holmes没怎么使劲地瞪了他一眼，但看到他的眼睛，又好像突然感觉到了羞耻似的低下了头，不敢相信自己都干了些什么。  
“喔，Holmes，你不会一直都在装Dom吧？”侦探在外面一直在假装Dom，原因Watson不是很了解。虽说大部分Dom只需要看一眼就能认出谁是sub，但经过刻意的训练，蒙混过关也是完全能做到的。  
“……”  
“从小就是了？否则我没法理解你为什么表现得像第一次进入状态似的。”  
Holmes看向别的方向，不进行目光接触，“我可以起来了吗？Watson。”看样子是不打算回答这个问题了。他故意把最后一个单词咬得很重。  
“不想叫我sir了？”明知道对方现在不想提这件事，Watson还是故意揪着小尾巴不放。  
“……”，叹了一口气，Holmes给了他一个“行吧，就知道你会是这个德行。”的眼神。然后故意看向一边，又看回Watson的脸。  
被眼神谴责的Watson笑得一脸得意，“你想起就起来呗。我都说了，跪到你高兴为止。”  
这回Holmes的表现倒是十分“subby”，他慢悠悠地爬起来，有些恋恋不舍地看了一眼膝盖底下的垫子。然后伸了个巨大而且没有风度可言的懒腰，晃晃悠悠往自己的屋子去了。  
“你在状态的时候很不爱说话啊。”只是为了再恶心自己的老友一下，Watson对着他的背影说道。  
背影的脚步立刻顿住了，即使看不见脸Watson也知道对方翻了个巨大的白眼，然后消失在屋帘背后。


End file.
